Jugando con Bella
by Alexa Pattz Cullen
Summary: Bella Swan, la chica mas fea del instituto. ¿Que pasaría si una apuesta cambiara su vida para siempre? ¿Y si su pasado volviera para atormentarla?
1. Prólogo

*******DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

**N/A: Hola a todas, bueno les digo que me disculpen por no actualizar antes de verdad lo siento. **

**Estos capítulos los edite, arregle faltas ortográficas, y cambie algunos párrafos ya que estaban he… tratándome de plagiadora, solo porque SIN QUERER coloque una frase que aparecía originalmente en mi amado Twilight.**

**Bueno… le voy a dejar los 2 primeros capítulos que ya había subido y también el tercero que le digo que es el primer día de clases de nuestra Bells. Espero que les guste. Saludos, cuídense y nos estamos leyendo prontito. Besos gigantes desde Chile.**

**P.D.: No se cambiaron muchas cosas, solo las fundamentales para que no haya ningún problema.**

"**JUGANDO CON BELLA" **

***PRÓLOGO:**

_**BELLA POV**_

Mi nombre es Isabella Marie Swan tengo 18 años, me gustaría que el resto de las personas de mi edad me llamaran "Bella" (solo mi familia me llama así) y no "la fea del instituto", así es, era la chica más fea de todo el instituto de Phoenix. Soy delgada, de estatura media, mi piel es blanca casi translucida, tengo granos en la frente también en la cara pero en menor cantidad, tengo el pelo castaño caoba siempre en una firme y ordenada coleta, mis ojos son de un color chocolate opacados por unas grandes y gruesas gafas poto de botella, mis labios son delgados y de un rosa pálido, y por último uso unos enormes y horrendos frenos que me los quitaran en un año aproximadamente.

Era desdichada entonces y ahora lo soy mucho más, si eso es posible, sobre todo después de haber conocido a Jacob Black y a sus amigos… Jacob Black… él es el culpable de que en este preciso momento mi madre Reneé y su nuevo esposo Phil nos estén llevando a mi hermana Alice (que insistió en acompañarme, cosa por lo que le estaría eternamente agradecida ya que era mi mejor y única amiga) y a mí camino al aeropuerto de Phoenix.

En este preciso momento en Phoenix la temperatura es de veinticinco grados y el cielo de un azul perfecto pero no me encuentro muy bien como para disfrutar de ello. Hoy me había puesto, en contra de la voluntad de Alice (que algunas veces me había casi obligado a usar, sin éxito, según ella ropa "pasable" y siempre me criticaba por mi forma de vestir, mientras yo alegaba que no había porque esforzarse en vestirme mejor, no tenía arreglo siempre seria así) una polera de algodón blanca de tirantes y encima una blusa a cuadros negros, blanco y gris, mis ya clásicos vaqueros holgados y mis adoradas Conversse. Mientras que mi hermana que es bajita y delgada, de facciones finas y delicadas, ojos color verde esmeraldas, y pelo corto de color negro intenso más arriba de los hombros en el que cada punta de este señala en diferente dirección, llevaba ropa con encaje muy femenina, ella sí que era realmente hermosa.

Llegamos al aeropuerto, caminamos hacia unas bancas y tomamos asiento, mi cuerpo completo tiritaba. Tras un largo rato de esperar una voz casi inentendible avisaba por el parlante que nuestro vuelo estaba próximo a salir y nos llamaba para abordar. Mi madre y Phil se despidieron primero de Alice y luego de mí. Antes de abordar el avión mi madre se acercó a mí casi corriendo.

- Bella, cariño ¿estas segura de lo que haces? – en su voz la tristeza que sentía por mí era casi palpable.

- Sí. Estoy segura mamá – mentí. Sabía que no sonaba convincente, se me daba fatal mentir, pero tenía que intentarlo ¿no?

- Hija, los problemas no se arreglan huye… - la corte. Sabía que era cierto lo que ella decía pero necesitaba alejarme de allí lo más pronto posible.

- Mamá – tome aire profundamente – necesito tiempo. Como dicen, el tiempo todo lo cura – volví a mentir. Yo más que nadie sabía que mi corazón nunca se curaría.

- Está bien, amor – dijo con resignación – sabes que puedes volver cuando quieras. Tú sabes que siempre estaré allí para lo que necesites. – yo solo asentí con la cabeza.

Ser fea, seria por el resto de mi vida la marca del recuerdo de lo que sufrí con Jacob (solo pensar en su nombre hacia que se me revolviera el estómago), sería la marca de que nunca podría ser amada por ningún hombre, sería la marca de mi soledad, sería la marca de que no podría ser feliz… jamás.

Le di un fuerte abrazo a mamá, casi me puse a llorar allí mismo pero no… no quería hacerlo, ya tendría tiempo de desahogarme después en los brazos de mi querida hermana.

En la península de Olympic al noreste del estado de Washington existe un pueblecito que casi siempre permanece encapotado llamado Forks, allí seria donde nos quedaríamos con Charlie, nuestro padre. Para llegar allí teníamos por delante un viaje muy largo y cansador.

Estaba lloviendo cuando el avión aterrizó en Port Angeles, supongo que me tendría que despedir del sol, como también esperaba hacerlo de los malos recuerdos que viví.

Charlie nos esperaba en el coche patrulla lo cual no me era extraño. Para las buenas personas de Forks Charlie es "El Jefe de policía Swan".

Cuando Alice vio a Charlie se lanzó a correr hacia el con sus típicos andares de bailarina, Charlie la abrazo torpemente y luego me saludo a mí.

-Chicas me alegro de verlas – nos dijo con una sonrisa – Apenas han cambiado. ¿Cómo esta Reneé? – pregunto con cierta felicidad en su rostro poblado por pequeñas arrugas.

-Mamá está bien. Nosotras también nos alegramos de verte papá – contesto Alice con una sonrisa aún más grande que la de Charlie.

Yo traía pocas maletas pero con la cantidad que traía mi hermana falto espacio en el maletero así que tuvimos que llevarlas en los asientos del coche.

Durante el viaje Charlie nos dijo que nos regalaría su camioneta para trasladarnos, y que ya nos había matriculado en el instituto en el cual Alice y yo empezaríamos pasado mañana y terminaríamos nuestro último año para luego ir a la universidad, que había allí mismo en Forks, ella a estudiar diseño ya que le apasionaba en exceso la moda, de hecho el salir de compras al Mall era lo que más le gustaba hacer, cosa que yo odiaba porque no me sentía cómoda en ese lugar lleno de chicas que se probaban miles de prendas para ver cuáles eran las mejores para complementar sus hermoso rostros; a esos días les llamaba "días de tortura", porque eso eran para mí… una tortura.

Yo en cambio estudiaría literatura ya que quiero ser escritora profesional, es mi verdadera pasión y vocación.

El paisaje era hermoso no podía negarlo por más mal que me sintiera, todo era de color verde: los árboles, los troncos cubiertos de musgo, el dosel de las ramas que colgaba de los mismos, el suelo cubierto de helechos empapados por la llovizna que caía. Incluso el aire que se filtraba por entre las hojas tenía un leve matiz de verdor.

Finalmente llegamos a la casa de Charlie, gracias a la extrovertida duende la hora en coche no fue tan… incomoda, como esperaba que fuera.

Charlie vivía en una casa que no era ni tan grande ni tan pequeña, tenía tres dormitorios, dos baños, una cocina pequeña pero acogedora, en la sala de estar había una pantalla plana y unos cómodos sillones color carmesí oscuro. Subí mis cosas hasta el piso de arriba y las lleve hasta la segunda habitación, ya que la primera era de Alice y la última de Charlie, solo requerí de un viaje pero tuve que ayudar a la duende. Mi habitación tenía el suelo de madera, las paredes estaban pintadas de un color azul claro, las cortinas de encaje blanco flanqueando en la ventana, mi cama era de color violeta y en frente de ella había un ordenador con el cable del modem grapado al suelo hasta la toma del teléfono más próxima.

Luego de ayudar a mi hermana con sus maletas que realmente pesaban, me recosté sobre mi cama y cerré los ojos por un momento sin intención de dormir.

Sentí una pequeña mano tocar mi brazo y abrí los ojos apresuradamente, era Alice. Maldición me había quedado dormida.

-Bella, ya es hora de cenar – dijo divertida ella.

-Está bien duende – levante la cabeza de la suave cama – dame un segundo bajo enseguida – dije más recompuesta.

-Ok, pero no te quedes dormida otra vez Bells – me dijo sonriéndome y luego se dio la vuelta y traspasó mi puerta.

Sin animo alguno me levante de mi cama y me fui al baño a lavarme la cara para luego bajar a cenar. Alice había preparado chuletas con papas, el delicioso aroma inundaba toda la pequeña cocina. Mientras mi hermana comía y hablaba con Charlie, yo comía en silencio ya que no tenía ganas de hablar pues estaba agotada física y mentalmente y solo anhelaba mi cómoda cama.

Una vez que terminamos de cenar les di las buenas noches a Alice y a Charlie y subí a mi cuarto. Me lave los dientes, me puse la pijama y me acosté en mi cama. Tan cansada estaba que no tuve fuerzas de pensar en mis miedos que me atormentaban, ni en cómo serían las cosas en el nuevo instituto, así que sin darme cuenta me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.


	2. Amigas

*******DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

"**JUGANDO CON BELLA" **

***CAPITULO 2: "AMIGAS"**

_**BELLA POV**_

Me desperté aun adormilada, mire hacia la ventana de mi habitación y la luz que entraba por esta era muy débil, asumí que aún era muy temprano, supongo que a lo mucho serían las seis y treinta, así que decidí volver a dormir.

No sé si estaba soñando o no pero sentí que alguien me llamaba aunque no le preste atención alguna, luego sentí que alguien me tomaba del hombro y me zamarreaba.

-¡Bella despierta! ya has dormido suficiente – me dijo una voz, tirando de mis sabanas – tienes que acompañarme al centro comercial.

Abrí los ojos desmesuradamente cuando pronuncio "centro comercial", era la Duende. Demonios… es que siempre tenía que despertarme así? ¿Quería que me diera un ataque?

-Alice, no… unos minutitos más – le dije somnolienta. Aun quería descansar un poco más y no pensar en que mañana tendría que enfrentar unas de mis tantas pesadillas... el instituto. Y me volví a cubrir con la intención de volver a dormir.

-Nada de eso, Isabella – ¿Isabella? ¡Oh no!, se había enojado – ¿Acaso quieres andar con la misma ropa todos los días? No seas floja y levántate – dijo en forma tajante.

-Tu ganas Alice – le dije con resignación. Cuando mi hermana se ponía así, mejor no contradecirla.

-¡Siiii! – dijo casi saltando de alegría. Si no conociera a Alice juraría que sufre de Bipolaridad – Te espero abajo – me dijo esto sonriendo y luego salió por la puerta de mi habitación.

Me levante muy lentamente haciendo un puchero para mí, al estilo Alice. Lo sé, parezco una niña pequeña, pero ¡es que tengo sueño!

Hice mi cama y luego de eso me fui al baño, me lave la cara, me hice mi ya clásica coleta y me coloque mis lentes. Hoy me puse una polera de tirantes encima un polerón holgado, mis vaqueros azul oscuro y mis Conversse negras con blanco. Antes de salir de mi habitación tome mi impermeable y baje.

Mi hermana estaba sentada en la mesa conversando animadamente con Charlie. Papá hoy no trabajaba ya que tenía el día libre, y este en cuanto me vio entrar en la cocina me saludo.

Luego de tomar desayuno, Alice prácticamente me arrastro fuera de la casa con dirección a la camioneta color verde oscuro que Charlie nos había regalado. Si, definitivamente hoy sería un día terrible, para mí por supuesto.

Llegamos a Port Angeles y nos dirigimos directo al centro comercial. Allí mi hermana me condujo de tienda en tienda haciendo que me probara miles y miles de prendas. Al cabo de dos horas íbamos cargadas de bolsas y para más remate a mi hermana le dio hambre, así que tuvimos que formarnos en una cola para comprar comida rápida.

Mientras Alice pagaba nuestra comida, yo caminaba con nuestras bandejas en dirección a una mesa que estaba libre, pero mi mala suerte y mi torpeza, que hoy se habían confabulado en mi contra para hacerme quedar en vergüenza, hicieron que chocara de frente con alguien haciendo que le cayeran las bandejas de comida encima. Cuando levante la mirada, vi que una hermosa y escultural rubia, con el ceño fruncido intentaba limpiar su ropa, que se veía muy costosa y fina, pero era inútil ya que estaba toda embarrada con la comida.

-¡Aggggh! ¡Pero es que no te fijas por donde caminas, mira cómo has dejado mi ropa! – me grito muy enojada la rubia.

-Bella ¿pero qué ha pasado aquí? – pregunto confundida Alice, situándose a mi lado, mientras miraba nuestra comida toda esparcida sobre el suelo y sobre la rubia.

-N-No lo sé, yo s-solo caminaba c-con las bandejas, y… y… – no sabía que más decir, estaba muy avergonzada ya que todo el mundo miraba lo que sucedía.

-Señorita, disculpe a mi hermana ella no lo quiso hacer a propósito – le dijo Alice a la rubia tratando de calmarla, pero está cada vez se enojaba más.

-¿Disculpe? Con un disculpe no se limpiara mi ropa – exclamó la enojada rubia, mientras yo solo me ruborizaba de vergüenza.

-Ya déjalas Rose – le dijo una suave voz a la rubia – solo fue un accidente.

Cuando mire en dirección de esa voz vi a una chica delgada, un poco más alta que yo, de cabello largo color negro pero no tan intenso como el de Alice y de facciones alargadas pero bonitas, que se acercaba con paso normal a nosotras.

-¡Que las deje! ¡Pero mira como me han dejado! – reclamo la rubia señalándose hacia ella misma.

-No te preocupes, ella es así – me dijo sonriendo muy amablemente la chica, ignorando a su amiga. Entonces Alice tomo una bolsa del suelo.

-Ten. Espero que sea de tu talla y disculpa – dijo Alice entregándosela.

-Como sea… vuelvo enseguida – contesto la rubia y se fue enfurruñada con dirección al baño de damas que quedaba cerca de donde estábamos.

-Bueno chicas ¿porque no vamos por unos refrescos y nos sentamos un ratito mientras se cambia mi amiga? – pregunto Ángela mientras indicaba en donde podíamos comprarlos.

-Nosotras encantadas ¿cierto Bella? – dijo mi hermana dándome un suave y disimulado codazo en el brazo.

-P-por s-supuesto, Alice – le dije intentando sonreír, aunque aún no salía totalmente del shock de la comida.

Mientras tomábamos nuestros refrescos llego la rubia y se sentó a un lado de su amiga. Ahora que la veía con más detención tenía una figura preciosa, del tipo que se ven en las revistas, y con el que todas las chicas – incluyéndome yo obviamente – perdíamos buena parte de nuestra autoestima – de la poca que me quedaba – solo con estar cerca de ella. Su pelo rubio caía en cascada hasta la mitad de su espalda y sus ojos eran de un intenso azul, que combinaban perfectamente con la prenda que le había regalado Alice y que le calzaba estupendamente.

-Bueno… – comenzó la rubia dirigiéndose a Alice – gracias por préstame la ropa. Luego te la devuelvo.

-En realidad era ropa de mi hermana – dijo Alice señalándome. La rubia me miro y cuando iba a hablar…

-Oh, claro que no, es tuya, es lo menos que puedo hacer después de lo que paso – le dije apenada. Y era cierto, después de que le caí las bandejas encima.

-Bueno, gracias – agradeció la rubia chica, ahora ya calmada.

-Por cierto – interrumpió la chica de largos cabellos negros – me llamo Ángela Weber y ella es Rosalie Cullen – se presentó a Alice y a mí.

-Es un gusto – añadió Rosalie ahora sonriendo.

-Igualmente. Bueno, ella es Bella Swan – dijo mi hermana señalando hacia mí, yo solo trate de sonreír – y yo soy Alice Swan – Ángela solo asintió con la cabeza y Rosalie sonrió.

-Bueno…y ahora que ya está todo arreglado, cuéntenme chicas ¿ustedes son nuevas en Forks? No las había visto antes por aquí – pregunto Ángela. No sé, estas chicas tenían algo que me daban… ¿confianza? Pero no quiero apresurarme, la última vez que confié en alguien ajeno a mi familia, bueno… tuve que salir huyendo.

-Sí. Llegamos recién ayer – respondió muy entusiasmada mi hermana.

-Y díganme ¿van a ir al instituto? – pregunto Rosalie.

-De hecho sí. Es nuestro último año – respondí – Y ustedes ¿igual van allí? – Pregunte – Seria agradable conocer a alguien aquí – agache la cabeza.

-Sí, y que coincidencia nosotras igual estamos en último año – sonreímos ante el comentario de Ángela.

-Entonces quedan invitadas desde ya a sentarse con nosotras en el almuerzo – dijo amablemente Rosalie – ya que solo nos sentamos con nuestros novios y mi hermano Jasper, y… además seria agradable tener a más chicas en la mesa, solo estamos Áng y yo, y es porque Áng es la única chica de todo el instituto que no se acerca a mí solo para que la ayude a salir con mi hermano Edward o tratar de quitarme a mi novio – lo dijo en tono de broma, a lo cual todas reímos pero no sé porque me dio la impresión de que las palabras de Rose eran verdad… esperen un minuto, desde cuando la llamo mentalmente…¿Rose?

-Por supuesto, nos encantaría – dijo alegremente Alice. En ese momento suena el celular de mi hermana indicando que tenía un mensaje de texto – ¡Oh dios! Pero que tarde se ha hecho. Bella, papá está preguntando donde estamos.

-Entonces creo que nos tendremos que ir Alice – dije yo dirigiéndome hacia mi hermana.

-Bueno, chicas ¿quieren que las llevemos? – pregunto mi hermana a Ángela y a Rosalie.

-No se preocupen, de hecho tenemos que esperar a nuestros novios – dijo Ángela guiñándonos un ojo.

Nos despedimos de las chicas, ellas quedaron sonriendo por la efusividad de la despedida de Alice, y nos fuimos al coche.

-Bueno "Bellita" – ¡Dios, como odiaba que me digiera así! – ves que el centro comercial no es tan malo como tú lo pintas. Ahora ya tenemos nuevas amigas – dijo mi hermana aplaudiendo y luego abrazándome suavemente por los hombros. Yo solo rodee mis ojos.

Llegamos a casa, y en el momento de traspasar el umbral de la puerta aparece Charlie.

-Chicas ¿se pueden saber dónde andaban? – pregunto un serio Charlie.

-Eh… papá, andábamos en el centro comercial, y te cuento que hicimos nuevas amigas gracias a Bells y… – le empezó a contar Alice mientras se lo llevaba al living de la casa.

Di las buenas noches y subí a mi cuarto, no tenía ánimos de nada ya que mañana, y estoy segura de esto, sería un día horrible. Aunque me agradaba tener amigas aparte de Alice con quien conversar. También debo admitir que estoy aterrorizada.

_**ALICE POV**_

A pesar de haber pasado un muy buen día en mi lugar de relajación, si, aunque no lo crean el centro comercial me relaja mucho, y de haber hecho nuevas amigas notaba que Bella no estaba bien el cien por ciento, es que Bella más que odiar ir de compras es que no se siente cómoda en ese lugar, lo sé porque la conozco como la palma de mi mano(*), sé que en este momento está preocupada de que pueda suceder lo mismo que en el instituto de Phoenix, sé que tiene miedo, sé que esta aterrada, y lo que más me preocupa es que no me deja ayudarla, puede ser que cambiarla físicamente no sea lo mejor que pueda hacer, sé que ella tiene que aceptarse como es, aceptar que ella es una persona hermosa sé que lo es por fuera y lo es por dentro mucho más aunque en este momento no lo pueda ver.

Pero no la presionare, ahora ella necesita una confidente, una amiga, una hermana, necesita desahogarse y liberarse de lo que la aprisiona y sentir que alguien la apoya. Sé que eso la hará sentirse aunque sea un poquitito mejor.

Luego de despedirme de Charlie subí a mi cuarto que estaba antes que el de Bella, me coloque la pijama y salí de mi cuarto en dirección al de mi hermana.

Toque la puerta de su cuarto y cuando escuche un débil y entrecortado "pase" la abrí. Bella estaba sentada en su cama dándome la espalda, me acerque, sabía que había estado llorando pues tenía los ojos rojos e hinchados y sostenía entre sus manos una foto de cuando éramos pequeñas y ella no tenía ni sus gafas, ni los frenos, ni nada de lo que según ella la hacen horrenda.

-Bella… – pero antes de que hablara más ella me interrumpió.

-Alice, porque no puedo volver a ser como era de pequeña… – tomo aire profundamente – volver a ser…hermosa.

-Bella, tú eres hermosa – le dije. Sé que no me creería porque estaba tan echa trisas que…simplemente no me creería.

-Es enserio Alice, me vas a salir con eso de "tú eres hermosa, por dentro" – me dijo sarcásticamente. Estaba aguantándose las ganas de llorar como hacia siempre que tocábamos el tema.

-Bella… – me corto nuevamente.

-Por favor, Alice, MIRAME… – hice lo que ella me pidió – tú crees que alguna vez alguien pueda llagar a enamorarse de mi… – me dijo, podía ver en sus ojos el dolor y lo miserable que se sentía.

-SI – conteste. Y era la verdad, sé que algún día alguien digno de ella y de su amor, llegaría para hacerla feliz… de verdad que si lo creía.

-NO. Alice, de verdad eres tan ingenua de pensar que eso puede llegar a suceder – me respondió.

-Bella – tome sus manos – sé que allí fuera – señale hacia la ventana – hay alguien que está esperando por ti y por tu amor, por favor Bella, date la oportunidad de ser feliz, abre tu corazón… – me corto, otra vez.

-Tienes razón Alice, debo darme la oportunidad, abrir mi corazón… – dijo ella sarcásticamente, la verdad es que no importaba lo mal que estuviese ella jamás dejaba de ser sarcástica – porque a lo mejor así viene alguien y me lo pulveriza definitivamente, así ya no latiría y no dolería más… porque ya no tendría corazón – dijo con un nudo en la garganta, luego de decir esto no aguanto más y se lanzó a mis brazos comenzando a llorar desconsoladamente. En este momento agradecía que Charlie tuviera el sueño pesado.

-¡Ay Bella! – solo me limite a consolarla acariciando sus cabellos. Volvió a levantar la cara.

-T-Tengo miedo, Alice, m-miedo de que v-vuelva a suceder l-lo mismo, miedo de q-que me encuentre – dijo Bella entre llantos.

-Lo sé Bella, creme que lo sé – y luego volvió a recostar su cabeza en mi pecho, yo la abrase y así se quedó dormida. Después la acosté en su cama, la cubrí y le di un beso en la frente como lo hacía siempre cuando era pequeña. Me dolía en el alma verla sufrir así.

Me fui a mi cuarto y comencé a llorar también, porque el dolor que ella sentía yo lo sentía por verla a ella así… sufriendo y torturándose día a día. Pero tenía que ser fuerte…por ella. La sacaría adelante, no sé como pero lo haría.

* * *

**(*)** Es un término que utilizamos mucho en Chile, que se refiere a que la conoce demasiado bien.

**N/A: Bueno chicas espero que les allá gustado el capítulo, ya conocimos a nuestra Rosalie y Ángela. El **_ALICE POV_** fue un poco complicado de hacer, espero que les allá gustado. Y bueno… GRACIAS POR LEER. Saludos desde Chile *_* 3**


	3. Infierno

*******DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

"**JUGANDO CON BELLA" **

***CAPITULO 3: "INFIERNO"**

_**BELLA POV**_

Me encontraba en un bosque de grandes y frondosos árboles que eran iluminados por una hermosa luna llena. Había mucha humedad y hacia frio. Mire hacia la oscuridad, allí se encontraba la figura de un hombre alto y musculoso quien se reía estrepitosamente, en ese momento un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo ya que en su voz se notaba un marcado tono de maldad. Mientras a mi lado la mano pálida de un hombre, al que no podía verle la cara, tomaba mi brazo fuerte y posesivamente. Entonces el hombre de las sombras comenzó a moverse hacia adelante y en el momento en que la luz de la luna ilumino su rostro pude ver que era él… Jacob Black.

El horrendo sonido de la alarma me despertó haciendo que casi me cayera de la cama. Bueno… era hora de levantarse, hoy era el día… el día en que enfrentaría uno de mis miedos.

Tenía miedo de que nuevamente se burlaran de mí, miedo de que me aislaran – aunque tampoco me gusta ser el centro de atención – miedo que volviera a sentir lo mismo, y por sobretodo miedo de enamorarme, ya que si eso sucediera sabía que nunca seria correspondida.

Me levante de mi cama, me dirigí al baño, y comencé a hacer la misma rutina de todos los días. Tome una ducha, luego me coloque mi ropa que consistía en una camiseta ancha color verde, mis vaqueros de mezclilla y mis infaltables Conversse, peine mi cabello en mi clásica coleta, ni siquiera me molestaba en maquillarme como lo hacía mi hermana o cualquier chica de mi edad simplemente porque no tenía caso hacerlo. Antes de bajar a tomar desayuno tome mi impermeable de color amarillo mostaza y mi mochila marrón.

En el primer piso ya estaba Alice preparando el desayuno y le ayude a colocar la mesa. Después de que terminamos de desayunar, solo nosotras dos ya que Charlie salía temprano a su trabajo, tomamos nuestras cosas y antes de salir de la casa Alice me tomo del hombro muy suavemente.

-Bella ¿estás bien? – me pregunto mi hermana con la preocupación fluyendo de sus ojos y su rostro de duendecillo.

-Estoy bien Alice – le conteste, pero mentía. Yo no estaba bien, tenía demasiado miedo para considerarse normal.

-Bella… – me miro inclinando su cabeza hacia un lado – sabes a lo que me refiero.

-Ay Alice, tu sabes cómo me siento por favor no… – no termine de hablar solo moví mi cabeza en señal de negación dándole a entender que no quería hablar.

-Está bien Bella – dijo esto y supe que dejaríamos el tema de momento – mejor vámonos o llegaremos tarde y es nuestro primer día – me dio una sonrisa tranquilizadora, y nos fuimos.

Llegamos al instituto, el aparcamiento estaba casi repleto pero con unas rápidas maniobras de Alice logramos estacionarnos fácilmente. Iba a salir de la camioneta, cuando…

-Bella… – m e llamo Alice.

-¿Si? – respondí. Entonces Alice me tomo y me dio un fuerte abrazo.

-Todo va a ir bien – me dijo calmándome. Yo no emití palabra alguna y solo asentí.

Bajamos del coche, nos dirigimos a la recepción y pedimos nuestros horarios. Era realmente bueno que casi todas mis clases coincidieran con las del duende y digo casi porque las únicas excepciones eran la clase de Biología e Historia. La primera clase que teníamos era Castellano (Lenguaje). Cuando íbamos camino a la sala nos encontramos con Ángela y Rosalie, esta última despampanante.

-Hola chicas – nos saludaron a coro Ángela y Rosalie. Les salió muy gracioso cosa que no hizo sonreír a todas, bueno… yo solo fui capaz de hacer una mueca ya que estaba con los nervios a flor de piel.

-Bien, bien, gracias chicas – saludo Alice entre risas.

-He… chicas, en el centro comercial no alcance a preguntarles ¿ustedes son hijas del jefe Swan? ¿Cierto? – pregunto Rosalie.

-Sí, somos sus hijas – respondió Alice aun sonriendo.

-Oh que bien – añadió Ángela.

-Chicas ¿qué clase tienen ahora? – pregunté, tenía que decir algo ¿no?

-Castellano – respondió Ángela.

-¡Qué bien! porque nosotras igual – dijo muy efusivamente la duende.

-Entonces vamos – dijo Rosalie y todas emprendimos camino hacia la sala de clases.

Así pasaron las dos horas de Castellano y las otras dos de Deportes, no sin incidentes para mí, ya que cuando el profesor de Castellano nos pidió a Alice y a mí que pasáramos adelante a presentarnos a la clase note que bastantes alumnos me miraban y se reían, mientras se decían cosas al oído. Y en deportes tuvimos que jugar voleibol y entre las veces que me caía o le atinaba a alguien en la cabeza, sin intención, no faltaba el grupito que se reía pero Alice, enseguida los fulminaba con la mirada y estos se callaban inmediatamente, cuando mi hermana quería ser aterradora de verdad que si podía conseguirlo.

Ahora nos dirigíamos a la cafetería para almorzar en compañía de Rosalie y Ángela. Compramos nuestros almuerzos y nos sentamos en una mesa en la que se encontraban tres chicos.

-Chicas, estos son Emmett, el novio de Rose – entonces Emmett la interrumpió – y el más guapo, divertido y sexi chico – nos guiño un ojo y nosotras sonreímos. Emmett era fuerte, tan musculoso que parecía un verdadero levantador de pesas, de tez pálida y de pelo oscuro y rizado.

-Como sea, Emmett… él es Jasper, hermano de Rose – continuo Ángela. Jasper era más alto y delgado que Emmett, pero igualmente musculoso, su cabello era color miel y su piel igualmente pálida. En ese momento no sé porque pero mire a Alice y esta miraba a Jasper de una manera… bueno, lo miraba embobada. Luego mire a Jasper y este miraba a mi hermana de igual forma… como sea, ya le preguntare después – y este es Ben, mi novio – el último chico era más bien bajo, más que Ángela, tenía unos ojos azules, unas gafas muy lindas en comparación con las mías, su cabello era de un color rubio oscuro.

-Chicos, estas son Alice y Bella Swan – dijo Rosalie señalando primero a mi hermana y luego a mí.

-Hola, chicas – nos saludaron los tres muy amables.

-Hola – le respondimos nosotras y luego Alice los comenzó a saludar con un abrazo a por uno pero con Jasper se demoró más de lo normal y Emmett comenzó a hacerles bromas las cuales provocaron que ambos se sonrojaran… Wow, era raro ver a mi hermana sonrojarse. Yo solo me senté en mi silla.

Luego de haber hablado mucho con los chicos y reírnos de las bromas que Emmett hacía, sobre todo a mí, dirigí mi mirada a una mesa que estaba al fondo de la cafetería… no lo sé… pero era como un imán que me obligaba a girar mi cabeza y mirar en esa dirección.

Y entonces lo vi… él estaba conversando con sus amigos, supongo. Era menos corpulento que Emmett y Jasper, llevaba despeinado el pelo color bronce, tenía la piel blanca como la cal, unos labios muy bonitos, vestía una camiseta de mangas largas color negro que marcaba su bien trabajado cuerpo, y…me quede prendida mirando esos ojos de color verde esmeralda. Él tenía una belleza casi inhumana, entonces me di cuenta de que él también me miraba y sentí la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas.

Sus amigos se dieron cuenta de que él miraba algo y siguieron la dirección en la que me encontraba yo. Me di cuenta de que dos de sus amigos luego de verme se miraron entre si y sonrieron de una forma que me enfrió la sangre del cuerpo.

-Miren, allí van esas zorras – dijo Rosalie en un susurro y escupiendo, con cara de asco, la última palabra. Gire la vista mirando hacia donde Rosalie señalaba con la mirada y vi a un grupo de tres chicas que iban caminando con dirección a la mesa de…él. Las tres eran unas rubias esculturales, podría jurar que eran hermanas.

Entonces una de ella, que se notaba era la "líder" de aquel grupito, quien era realmente hermosa. Su pelo rubio era ondulado, tenía los ojos azules, unos labios gruesos y pintados de un rojo muy intenso, caderas muy pronunciadas, prácticamente se lanzó encima de él dándole un beso apasionado que él respondió de la misma forma. En ese instante sentí una punzada en el pecho de la cual ignoraba completamente a qué se debía.

-¿Quiénes son? – pregunto Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos.

-Son las zorras más grandes de este instituto – respondió Rosalie con desagrado.

-Las dos últimas se llaman Irina y Kate y la que besa al estúpido ese es Tania, las tres son las Hermanitas Denali – dijo Ángela arrugando la nariz como si algo oliera mal.

-Y él ¿quién es? – pregunte yo finalmente.

-Él es el idiota de mi hermano Edward – esta vez el que hablo fue Emmett mirando decepcionado el espectáculo que daba su hermano y su… novia. La verdad es que no sé porque me costó tanto mencionar esa palabra… "novia"

-Parece que la odias Rose – pregunto Alice mirando a una muy disgustada Rosalie.

-Como no, si solo sabe utilizar a la gente para su conveniencia solo está con mi estúpido hermano porque es el más popular del instituto y también para revolcarse con él obviamente. Mira… Tania engaño a Edward a los dos días de estar de "novios", con un tal James en una fiesta, todo el mundo la vio y luego la muy hipócrita le dijo que todo era una mentira, que ella nunca haría una cosa así que era una invención para separarlos porque todo el instituto anda detrás de él y bla bla bla. El muy imbécil le creyó, y míralos ahora… – dijo Rose con cara de querer golpear a su hermano y de sacar arrastrando de los pelos a Tania.

Luego del mal rato sonó el timbre para entrar a clases y me dirigí sola al laboratorio de Biología, ya que las chicas tenían distintas clases. Al entrar a la sala fui directamente donde el señor Banner sin mirar a mis nuevos "compañeros". Gracias a dios, el profesor no hizo que me presentara delante del curso, me dijo que me sentara en el único asiento que quedaba desocupado y cuando levante la vista…allí estaba Edward, que ahora era mi compañero de laboratorio.

Esas dos horas de Biología fueron una tortura. Cada vez que sentía que él posaba su mirada en mí me ponía muy nerviosa. Yo intentaba no mirarle pero era imposible dejar de admirar semejante belleza, así que lo hacía de reojo. Varias veces nuestras miradas se encontraron haciendo que me ruborizara al instante. Pero ¿Por qué me sentía así? ni siquiera lo conocía, aunque claro que debía admitir que era el chico más hermoso que habían visto mis ojos.

Cuando toco el timbre para salir recogí mis libros, los llevaría en mis brazos, pero mi mala suerte era algo terrible, justo cuando iba caminando hacia la puerta tropecé con mi propio pie y caí, dejando todos mis libros esparcidos por el suelo, en ese momento todos se comenzaron a reírse de mí incluso vi que a él se le escapaba una pequeña sonrisa burlona. Yo solo quería que en ese mismo instante se abriera un agujero en la tierra y me tragara para siempre. Recogí mis cosas lo más rápido posible y salí corriendo de allí con dirección al baño de damas, me encerré en uno y comencé a llorar. Mientras lloraba deseaba ser otra persona, o incluso ni siquiera haber nacido.

Escuche mi celular vibrar en mi bolsillo, era Alice.

-Bella ¿Dónde estás? te he estado esperando hace media hora – me pregunto preocupada mi hermana.

-Lo s-siento Alice, es q-que…yo…yo…te n-necesito – le conteste entre lágrimas.

- Dios mío ¿Qué paso Bella? dime donde estas – se podía escuchar en su voz una mescla de tristeza, rabia, pena, impotencia, dolor y por sobretodo… miedo.

-E-en el b-baño – le dije. La necesitaba tanto en este momento.

En el instante en que Alice abrió la puerta me lancé a sus brazos mientras repetía una y otra vez – ¿Por qué me tiene que suceder todo esto a mí? ¿Por qué Alice? ¿Por qué?

-Shhh tranquila Bella, vamos a casa, todo va a estar bien – me tomo de la cintura y nos dirigimos a la camioneta. En el aparcamiento ya no quedaba ningún coche y había comenzado a llover de una manera que creí imposible. Al instante Alice y yo quedamos empapadas de pies a cabeza.

Cuando llegamos a casa me dirigí directo a mi cuarto, pero cuando iba subiendo las escaleras escuche…

-Bella cuéntame ¿qué paso? ¿Alguien te hizo algo? ¿Por qué estabas en…? – comenzó a hacerme preguntas muy rápidamente. La corte.

-Por favor… ahora no Alice, no tengo fuerza ni ganas de hablar, quizás después – le dije más bien en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que ella escuchara. No tenía ganas de comer, no tenía ganas de nada, lo único que quería era dormir, dormir y dormir para nunca más despertar.

* * *

**N/A: ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? Si, sé que es un poco depresivo jajajaja. El siguiente capi es un **_**EDWARD POV**_**, así que vamos a conocer un poquito de este Edward.**

**Un beso enorme, cuídense mucho, nos leemos pronto… ahhhh… se me olvidaba, Porfa si quieren y si tienen tiempo déjenme un Review (que me alegra demasiado el día) GRACIAS.**

***P.D.: En cuanto a las actualizaciones, lo más seguro es que las haga los sábados o domingo… ya saben, por las clases (que este año se me vienen muuuyyyy pesadas)**


	4. Apuesta

*******DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

"**JUGANDO CON BELLA" **

***CAPITULO 3: "APUESTA"**

_**EDWARD POV**_

Me levante rápidamente una vez que sonó mi alarma. Mire hacia la ventana y vi la gris y débil luz que entraba por ella, estaba lloviendo como siempre. Me dirigí al baño, me di una ducha corta y luego me vestí, no me peine pues solo pase mis dedos sobre mi cabello ya que así mi pelo se veía realmente bien. Tome mis cosas y baje de mi habitación. Allí ya estaban todos sentados en la mesa. Mi madre Esme que era diseñadora de interiores y exteriores, mi padre Carlisle que era un reconocido doctor, mis hermanos Jasper y Emmett y mi rubia hermana Rosalie, listos para tomar nuestro desayuno y luego ir al instituto ya que hoy era el primer día de clase de nuestro último año.

Con mis hermanos teníamos planificado para cuando saliéramos del instituto ir a la universidad, Jasper iría a Phoenix a estudiar psicología, mientras que nosotros tres nos quedaríamos aquí en Forks. Emmett estudiaría para profesor de deportes, Rosalie quería estudiar leyes y por mi parte medicina como nuestro padre, bueno… digamos que biológicamente él ni mi madre eran nuestros padres ya que éramos todos adoptados, pero eso no nos importa ya que los amamos y admiramos como si fuesen los verdaderos.

Salimos de la casa con dirección al porche. Mis hermanos se subieron al coche descapotable rojo de Rosalie ya que ninguno se iba conmigo desde que deje de ser, según ellos, el Edward tímido y reservado o como decía Emmett "el Edward bueno" para convertirme en el "Play-boy del instituto" como me llamaba Rosalie, y por sobre todo porque odian a mi novia Tania Denali que hoy, por cierto, no pasaría a recoger a su casa porque según ella llegaría a la hora de almuerzo al instituto.

Entonces sin más me subí a mi flamante volvo color plateado y emprendí camino al instituto. Luego de aparcar mi coche me dirigí en busca de mi horario. Las dos primeras horas me correspondían Cálculo y las dos siguientes Filosofía.

Las cuatro primeras horas de la mañana pasaron realmente lentas, estaba muy aburrido. Cuando sonó el timbre, me dirigí con dirección a la cafetería para almorzar. Me senté como solía hacerlo siempre en la mesa del fondo con mis "amigos" Tayler, Mike, y Eric. Eran unos imbéciles pero… populares.

Mientras estaba muy animadamente conversando con ellos sentí a alguien que clavaba su mirada en mí. Bueno… últimamente todas las chicas lo hacían, están locas por mí, pero… esta era diferente. Gire la vista en esa dirección y me topé con unos curiosos ojos color chocolate que eran muy bonitos pero lástima que la portadora de ellos era la chica más fea que había visto en la vida. Esta se sonrojo. Llevaba unas enormes y feas gafas, piel pálida pelo castaño en una coleta, y… lo que más me sorprendió es que se encontraba sentada en una mesa con Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, Ángela, Ben y otra chica de cabellos negros muy bonita que no reconocí. Debían de ser nuevas.

La castaña deshizo su mirada de mí girando su cabeza hacia Rosalie, esta murmuro algo y todos dirigieron la vista hacia una muy sonriente Tania que al verme se lanzó a mí y me beso apasionadamente, yo solo correspondí su beso.

Reconozco que yo solo estaba con Tania porque ella era muy fácil y me entregaba un buen polvo a la hora y en el lugar que yo quería (de hecho lo habíamos hecho muchas veces en los baños del instituto y en muchas otras partes, eso me excitaba mucho) y no porque la amara. Yo no sentía nada por ella. Sabía que ella me engañaba a la mínima oportunidad que tenía, aunque yo también lo hacía. Debía admitir que me había acostado con casi todas la chicas del instituto, y digo casi porque aparte de mi hermana, que obviamente no cuenta, Ángela era la única chica que me había rechazado. Había intentado toda una semana que saliera conmigo, quería ver cómo era ella en la cama, pero luego le deje tranquila al ver lo enamorada que estaba de su novio. Me gusta divertirme con las chicas, pero tampoco soy tan desgraciado, creo.

Me separe de la boca de Tania en el momento en que sonó el timbre, mire a sus ojos azules que ardían de pasión y deseo, me gritaban que quería sexo. Estaba excitado, quería hacerlo ahora mismo con ella pero algo me decía que tenía que ir a la clase de Biología. Sé que era ilógico preferir una simple clase en vez que sexo pero… sentía un ¿presentimiento? bueno no importaba, podía cobrármela cuando quisiera con Tania. Así que la deje y me fui a clases.

Al entrar a la sala me dirigí a mi mesa en el que solamente me sentaba yo. Luego entro por la puerta la misma chica fea de ojos chocolate que me miraba sonrojada en la cafetería. Me daba lastima, ¿es que nadie le había dicho que existían los cepillos de pelo, el maquillaje y la ropa para chica?

Ella comenzó a caminar nerviosa, acomodando sus lentes y con la cabeza gacha hacia profesor Banner quien la mando a sentarse a mi lado en el único puesto libre que había. En ese momento maldecía el no tener un compañero de asiento para no tener que sentarme con ella, pero ya que la cosa era así me divertiría un ratito.

Se notaba que era muy tímida. Cada vez que clavaba mi mirada en ella, a propósito, esta se sonrojaba y se ponía muy nerviosa. Sus reacciones eran realmente graciosas. Nuestras miradas chocaron varias veces y me di cuenta de que en sus ojos había algo que ocultaba… no se… algo como un secreto.

Cuando el timbre sonó ella cogió torpe pero rápidamente sus libros, pero al momento de caminar hacia la puerta se tropezó con uno de sus pies y cayo, haciendo que sus libros quedaran votados en el suelo. Toda la clase comenzó a reírse de ella. Yo no pude aguantarme la risa que me provocaba la escena y creo que se me escapo una que otra sonrisa. Aunque a una pequeña, muy pequeña, parte de mí también le causaba pena verla allí levantándose con dificultad. Ella recogió lo más rápido posible sus cosas que estaban en el suelo y salió corriendo de allí, habría jurado que había comenzado a llorar.

Ya en el aparcamiento me recosté sobre mi volvo con los brazos cruzados sobre mi pecho y me di cuenta de que me había inundado una gran curiosidad por saber que era lo que escondía aquella fea chica.

En eso llego Tania que me saco de mis pensamientos atacando mi boca ferozmente y rosando suavemente mi miembro con su cuerpo. Mejor me la llevaba de aquí, sentía la necesidad de un buen polvo rápido, así que la subí a mi volvo y nos fuimos a un lugar desierto que yo conocía.

Más tarde me encontraba en mi habitación escuchando un poco de música. Los polvos con Tania nunca estaban mal pero… aunque me cueste aceptarlo, siempre que lo hago con alguien siento que me falta algo, siempre hay un espacio vacío en mi pecho. Sentí vibrar mi celular en mi bolsillo, lo saque de mi bolsillo trasero. Era Mike.

-Diga. – conteste.

-Hola Eddy – odiaba ese apodo, el muy copión de Mike me llamaba así solo porque lo había escuchado de Emmett y sabía que me molestaba – ¿estás desocupado? – pregunto.

-Sí. ¿qué pasa? – le pregunte fríamente.

-Nada. Solo que con los chicos queremos juntarnos a tomar algo… ya sabes, lo de siempre. Y también para proponerte algo ¿Que dices? – pregunto él.

-Está bien ¿en dónde? – la verdad es que igual me apetecía tomar algo.

-Donde siempre. – me respondió.

-Ok. Voy para allá. – le dije esto y colgué. Tome mi chaqueta de cuero negra y salí. Cuando iba bajando la escalera vi que se aproximaba caminando Esme.

-¿Vas a salir hijo? – me pregunto cariñosamente mi madre.

-Sí mamá voy a beber algo con los chicos – le respondí con seriedad. Sabía que mis amigos no le agradaban en lo más mínimo.

-Edward ya sabes que no me gustan esos muchachos – me miró fijamente.

-Mamá… – pero justo cuando iba a replicar ella me interrumpió.

-Pero bueno… – suspiro – tu veras con quien sales o no – me dijo seria – Pero no regreses muy tarde cariño, que mañana tienes clases.

-Está bien mamá – le di un beso en la mejilla como hacia siempre y salí a por mí volvo.

Llegue al bar "Amanecer" en el que me reuniría con los chicos. Aparque mi coche en la entrada, en el único lugar que estaba desocupado, y entre. El bar no era de esos sucuchos oscuros y malolientes, este era más… refinado. De inmediato divise a mis amigos sentados en una mesa y que reían estrepitosamente, me dio la impresión de que algo tramaban. Me senté en la mesa y pedí una cerveza.

-Hey Edward hasta que por fin llegas, ya me estaba volviendo viejo de tanto esperarte – me dijo un sonriente Eric.

-Ok, ok, ya dejen el drama y díganme para qué me hicieron venir – les pregunte serio.

-Bueno vamos al grano – dijo Tayler – Edward ¿te acuerdas de la chica fea que te estaba mirando hoy en la cafetería? – No sé a dónde querían llegar con eso pero esto no pintaba para bien.

-Sí, ¿qué pasa con ella? – respondí en forma cortante.

-Bueno… nosotros queríamos ver que tan eficaces eran tus encantos con una fea – ¿Cómo? ahora el que hablaba era Mike quien me miraba con una ceja levantada.

-¿Y? – Quería que me dijeran de una vez lo que pretendían – déjense de rodeos y díganme de una vez que quieren – les dije exasperándome un poco.

-Está bien. No te alteres Eddy – dijo riéndose Mike – con los chicos apostamos a que no puedes enamorar a la fea y llevártela a la cama – dijo Mike ahora con una sonrisa maliciosa grabada en sus feos labios de sapo.

-¡Oh no! ¡Yo no voy a salir con una fea! – respondí enojado y levantándome de mi silla. Siempre jugábamos a apostar y sabía muy bien cuáles eran las penitencias que habían para el que perdía (aunque claro que yo no perdería) o se negaba a jugar, que iban desde perseguirte y lanzarte huevos, hasta dejarte desnudo frente a todo el instituto, debía decir que Eric conocía muy bien la última penitencia.

-Bueno querido Eddy sabes las consecuencias que tiene el negarse a hacer la apuesta – me dijo Tayler. No. Eso sí que no. No quedaría en ridículo frente a todo el instituto, primero muerto, además voy invicto ya que no he perdido ni una sola apuesta.

-Está bien, pero se van a quedar con las ganas de hacerme algo – me reí y ellos fruncieron el ceño – además así comprobare que de cierto tiene el dicho que dice que las feas son las mejores en la cama – todos nos reímos de mi comentario. Ósea por favor ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser acostarse con una fea?

Luego de terminar mi cerveza, bromear por un rato con los chicos haciendo chistes de feas, y después de follarme a una muy guapa chica en el baño del bar, me fui a mi casa. No era muy tarde.

Una vez que estuve acostado en mi cama escuche como dos voces en mi cabeza peleaba. La primera decía que estaba mal lo que iba hacer y que no debía jugar con los sentimientos de esa chica a la cual ni conocía. Mientras que la segunda argumentaba que sería divertido ver qué pasaba y de paso también descubrir que es lo que esconde. Gano la segunda voz.

Pero primero es lo primero, necesitaba saber su nombre, ya que ni siquiera eso sabía de ella. Y para eso tendría que preguntarle a Rose.

Me dirigí a la pieza de mi rubia hermana pero antes de tocar la puerta escuche unos ruidos un tanto… extraños. Supuse que estaría con Emmett así que me regrese a mi habitación. Tendría que preguntarle en la mañana.

Me acosté en mi cama y no me di ni cuenta cuando ya estaba sumido en la inconsciencia.

* * *

_**N/A:**_** Hola ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusta este Edward? A mí no, es que es un maldito jajajaja perdonen pero ¡es verdad! **

**También quería agradecerles a todas las chicas que han agregado esta historia a su lista de favoritos, en verdad se los agradezco de corazón.**

**Cuídense, saludos desde Chile y nos leemos prontito.**


	5. Primera vez

*******DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

"**JUGANDO CON BELLA" **

***CAPITULO 4: "PRIMERA VEZ"**

_**BELLA POV**_

Me desperté exaltada por el sonido de mi alarma ¿es que nunca me acostumbraría a eso sin asustarme? Quizás es porque ese sonidito me saca de un mundo donde no siempre siento dolor y me devuelve a la realidad gritándome que estoy a minutos de estar en mi infierno personal, el instituto.

Después de seguir la misma rutina de todas las mañanas, nos fuimos a la camioneta y esta vez la duende quiso manejar, así que yo me fui en el asiento del copiloto.

Pasaron las primeras cuatro horas de clase. Como siempre nos dirigimos a la cafetería, compramos nuestro almuerzo y nos fuimos a sentar con nuestros amigos.

Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que conocí a los chicos y la verdad es que Emmett me cae muy bien y aunque me hace muchas bromas yo solo trato de sonreír. Con Jasper es algo un tanto… curioso, es como si el supiera como me siento y enviara miles de ondas a través de todo mi cuerpo que me tranquilizan al instante, pero lamentablemente eso no dura mucho tiempo ya que mi nerviosismo regresa rápidamente a torturarme.

No quería mirar a su mesa pero era algo imposible. Al hacerlo me encontré con unas preciosas esmeraldas observándome con curiosidad. Retire mi mirada de inmediato, sonrojada.

Ahora me correspondía la "tortuosa" clase de Biología así que me dirigí al laboratorio. Una vez allí tome asiento en mi puesto… a su lado, evitando mirarlo como hacia siempre aunque fracasaba patéticamente. De repente sentí algo que me dejo en shock.

-Hola – dijo una voz tranquila y aterciopelada.

Levante la vista sorprendida por lo que había escuchado. Tenía su silla vuelta hacia mí. Ese día llevaba el pelo húmedo y despeinado pero aun así se veía hermoso igual que un ángel. "¿hermoso? ¿Igual que un ángel? ¿Qué rayos te pasa Bella?" me preguntó mi subconsciente. En él una leve sonrisa curvaba sus labios perfectos.

-No he tenido la oportunidad de presentarme correctamente – continuo – Me llamo Edward Cullen. Tú debes de ser Bella Swan.

Sentí la cabeza darme vueltas en el momento en que las palabras salieron de su boca ¿Es que acaso mi imaginación me traicionaba cruelmente? Tenía que hablar, él estaba esperando mi respuesta, pero el problema era que no se me ocurría nada que contestarle.

-S-Sí, soy B-Bella Swan – tartamudeé. Me sentí como una idiota ¿es que acaso no podía hablar bien? Baje la vista.

-Y eres la hija del jefe Swan ¿cierto? – no podía alzar la vista me sentía terriblemente avergonzada.

-Eh, s-si – conteste finalmente. Si seguía así pensaría que soy tartamuda. Él solo asintió con la cabeza.

Justo cuando él iba a hablar de nuevo gracias a dios que el señor Banner empezó la clase en ese momento. Pero teníamos que trabajar en parejas. Mientras trabajábamos toque, accidentalmente, varias veces la piel de su mano, lo que provoco que una corriente eléctrica recorriera cada rincón de mi cuerpo.

-Bueno… – el comenzó a hablar de nuevo – supongo que eres nueva aquí – no era una pregunta.

-Si – me limite a decirle.

-Y ¿te gusta el clima? – pregunto Edward.

-En realidad no mucho – le conteste con sinceridad.

-¿Por qué? No te gusta el frio – no era una pregunta.

-No y tampoco la humedad – le respondí más bien en un susurro que él escucho perfectamente.

-Entonces supongo que debe de ser difícil el vivir en Forks – concluyó correctamente para mi pesar.

-Ni puedes imaginártelo – murmure con desaliento. Por algún motivo él me observaba con… ¿curiosidad? Desde allí intente no mirarle más de lo que la buena educación exigía.

-Entonces ¿Por qué viniste aquí? – "Y a ti que rayos te importa" pensó la voz en mi cabeza. Hice una larga pausa.

-Disculpa pero… es que n-no puedo c-contártelo – no podía contarle mi pasado a alguien a quien recién había conocido. Todo lo sucedido en el pasado me había convertido en alguien sumamente desconfiada.

-Oh, discúlpame he sido entrometido – se disculpó apenado.

-No te preocupes – le conteste débilmente y trate de sonreír. Me sonroje.

Edward entrego la hoja con las respuestas cuando el Señor Banner las pidió. Sonó el timbre y tome mis cosas pero antes de empezar a caminar él se levantó y se acercó a mí.

-¿Puedo acompañarte hasta tu coche? si quieres, claro – me dijo con una suave voz y una sonrisa torcida que hizo que mis piernas temblaran. Y me volví a quedar en shock con su petición.

-C-Claro – le respondí cuando pude encontrar mi voz.

Así salimos de la sala en dirección al estacionamiento del instituto. Cuando llegamos hasta la camioneta vi que estaba mi hermana con Jasper, Rosalie con Emmett y Ángela con Ben. Estos nos vieron llegar, pero al momento en que se dieron cuenta los seis nos miraron con cara de "¿y estos dos que…?"

-Hola chicos – saludo Edward.

-Hola – saludaron a Edward mirándolo con cara de extrañeza, menos mi hermana.

-Hola Edward, yo soy Alice Swan la hermana de Bella – se presentó Alice dándole un beso en la mejilla a Edward.

-Un gusto Alice – contesto él amablemente – Bueno, yo solo vine a acompañar a Bella hasta su coche, nos vemos en casa chicos – le dijo a sus hermanos a modo de despedida. Se giró y se despidió de mí, y allí estaba esa corriente eléctrica, y el ya tan familiar sonrojo, en el momento en que sentí sus labios posarse en mi mejilla. Luego se dio media vuelta y se fue. Entro a un hermoso volvo plateado, al cual más tarde se subió Tania.

-Esa maldita zorra – murmuro Rosalie, al ver a Tania entrar al volvo de Edward y besarlo apasionadamente, pero lo suficientemente alto para que todos la escucháramos produciendo que Emmett, Jasper, Alice y Ben comenzaran a reír sujetando sus respectivos estómagos. El comenzó a conducir fuera del estacionamiento. En ese momento me sentía extraña, sentía como un molesto calor recorría mi cuerpo. "¿celosa, Bellita?" dijo burlona la voz de mi cabeza. No. No podía ser eso, de ninguna manera. Después Alice y yo nos despedimos de todos y nos subimos a la camioneta.

Mientras Alice conducía camino a casa me puse a pensar en que estas últimas semanas no han sido tan terrible como lo fueron los primeros meses, pero igual notaba que habían chicos en las clases que me miraban permanentemente y luego se reían murmurando cosas entre ellos. Claro que también estaba el "detallito" de mi apariencia y que cuando caminaba por los pasillos nunca falta el o la que me veía con cara de asco. Siempre me pregunto qué fue lo terrible que hice en mi vida pasada para que Dios me castigara de esta manera, mandándome así… fea.

Luego de llegar a casa y después de cenar subí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama. Yo no podía de dejar de pensar en Edward, en su hermoso rostro, en su suave voz aterciopelada, en su sonrisa torcida, en ese cabello desordenado pero perfecto, y por sobre todo en… sus ojos. No entendía que me pasaba, no quería sentirme así de nerviosa cuando él me hablaba, me sonrojaba cuando me miraba y esa corriente eléctrica al sentir el roce de su piel. ¡Qué diablos me pasa! Pero no, no podía permitirme sentir algo por él. No dejaría que eso volviera a pasar.

Sentí un suave toque en mi puerta que me saco de mis pensamientos. Solo dije un "adelante" y en ese momento traspaso la puerta mi hermana.

-Bella me puedes decir ¿qué onda con Edward? – me pregunto sonriendo con picardía y sentándose en mi cama en frente mío.

-Ninguna onda Alice, creo que le di pena por eso me acompaño – le dije con la vista clavada en mis manos – pero no quiero hablar de eso, mejor cuéntame tu qué "onda" con Jasper – le pregunte, quería desviar el tema de mí.

-Hay Bella no lo sé – suspiro – Jasper es tan amable conmigo, tan atento y sobretodo es tan guapo – dijo mi hermana sonriendo como una boba.

-Te gusta – no fue una pregunta.

-Creo que si – contesto con los ojitos brillando como nunca antes había visto en mi hermana – sé que es muy pronto pero siento que lo conozco desde toda la vida. Pero… no sé si el siente lo mismo que yo – dijo con marcada tristeza en su voz.

-Alice yo no tengo experiencia en esto pero te puedo asegurar que así es. Veo como brillan sus ojos cada vez que él te ve – le dije ya que era cierto, cada vez que Jasper veía a mi hermana colocaba cara de borreguito a medio morir.

-Ojala tengas razón Bells – me dijo suspirando.

-Créeme que así es – le asegure mientras colocaba una mano en su hombro.

Estuvimos conversando por un largo rato en donde ella decidió que se declararía a Jasper. Luego ella me dio las buenas noches y se fue a su habitación. Me puse a estudiar un rato, aunque fue imposible ya que no pude concentrarme, y cuando ya era demasiado tarde decidí ponerme la pijama y acostarme en mi cama, pero seguía pensando en él… en Edward. Y así me deje vencer por el sueño.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Esta tarde estaba solo en mi cuarto. Habían pasado meses desde que había aceptado la apuesta y me quede pensando en lo que había hablado el día de hoy con Bella en clase de Biología. ¿Qué era lo que escondía? ¿Cuál era el secreto que ocultaba? Ninguna chica me había producido esa curiosidad antes. Aunque luego también me puse a pensar en lo sucedido hace un rato con Tania.

_**Inicio Flash back**_

-Hola Eddy – me dijo sensualmente Tania subiéndose a mi coche y luego plantando un beso en mis labios.

-Hola – dije frio una vez separado de ella. Encendí el carro y comencé a conducir mientras ella coloco su mano en mi rodilla y comenzó a subirla hasta llegar a mi miembro, quite bruscamente su mano de mi entrepierna. Ella entendió en seguida que no quería nada y se fue callada, con el ceño fruncido y de brazos cruzados todo el camino hasta su casa.

Una vez que llegamos ella se bajó sin decirme nada y cerrando la puerta violentamente. Sabía que estaba enojada y que encontraría a otro con quien pudiera tener sexo aunque no me importaba, es más, me daba igual.

_**Fin Flash back**_

No sabía la razón por la cual había rechazado a Tania, yo siempre estaba de humor si a sexo se refería. De pronto vino a mi nuevamente el recuerdo de ese delicioso aroma a fresas que tenía Bella esta tarde cuando me despedí de ella, ese delicioso aroma que se había quedado grabado en mi cabeza. Aleje ese pensamiento enseguida de mí y me dispuse a ir a comer algo a la cocina, pero en cuanto abrí la puerta sentí una mano que me empujo fuertemente de nuevo hacia el interior de mi habitación.

-¿Pero qué…? – exclame, aunque ella antes de que terminara me corto.

-¿Que pretendes Edward? – me dijo una seria Rosalie.

-No sé a lo que te refieres – le dije asiéndome el desentendido y tratando de salir con dirección a las escaleras.

-Edward – me detuvo tomándome por el brazo y haciéndome retroceder – no te hagas el tonto conmigo, sabes muy bien a lo que refiero – me dijo mirándome directamente a los ojos.

-No pretendo nada Rose – le dije colocando carita inocente.

-Mira Edward yo te conozco muy bien, sé que Bella no es el tipo de chica que te gusta a ti. Ella es como una hermana para mí y ha sufrido mucho – se cortó por algo… que no quería decir. Cada vez se enojaba más – así que te advierto que si te atreves a hacerle daño, te juro que me las pagaras hermanito – dicho esta última palabra con notorio sarcasmo se dio la vuelta y se fue de mi habitación cerrando la puerta fuertemente.

Yo solo me quede parado allí mismo, hasta se me quitaron las ganas de comer. Pero hubo a algo que me dejo todavía más intrigado: "ella ha sufrido mucho", dijo Rose. ¿A qué se refería con eso? ¿Qué era eso que le había sucedido a Bella? Tenía que descubrir que era.

* * *

_**N/A:**_** Y bueno… ya hablaron por primera vez, aunque claro que con las intenciones nada buenas que tiene Edward, aunque nos salió un poco curiosillo… En fin… ¿Qué les pareció? Espero con el corazón que les haya gustado el capítulo. **

**Chicas quizás yo no sea muy buena escribiendo pero con ayuda de sus comentarios y sugerencias podre ir mejorando día a día, así que porfa si quieren y pueden déjenme un Review. Cuídense y nos leemos pronto. GRACIAS.**


	6. Trabajo

*******DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

"**JUGANDO CON BELLA" **

***CAPITULO 5: "TRABAJO"**

_**BELLA POV**_

Ya había trascurrido otra semana más y él no me había vuelto a hablar, aunque nuestras miradas cada vez se encontraban más seguidas. Esta mañana me levante pensando en Edward ¿porque no podía mantenerlo fuera de mi mente? Diablos es tan… frustrante.

Aparcamos la camioneta. Me sentí extraña en las primeras cuatro horas de clase, era como… ansiedad, ansiedad por la clase de Biología. Muy a mi pesar debía admitir que quería volver a ver esas hermosas esmeraldas. Cuando entre mire a la mesa y allí estaba él con esa sonrisa torcida, mi corazón se aceleró al límite y mis piernas se sentían como gelatina. Como pude tome asiento junto a él.

-Hola Bella – me dijo mirándome con esos ojos en los que me perdía en unas hermosas gemas y no era capaz de pensar en nada más.

-Hola E-Edward – le salude cuando pude recuperar la voz. Entonces llego el señor Banner y nos dejó un proyecto en parejas el cual debíamos de entregárselo personalmente a él en tres días más.

-Bella ¿quieres hacer el trabajo conmigo? – Creo que escuche mal.

-¿Qué? – le pregunte nerviosamente y me sentí ridícula al hacerlo ya que debía de ser mi imaginación la que me estaba pasando una mala jugada.

-Te preguntaba que si querías hacer el trabajo… conmigo – pregunto él mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Sí, c-claro – conteste cohibida. ¡Maldición! no era mi imaginación.

-Te parece bien ¿si hacemos el trabajo en mi casa? – Dios mío. Me demore en contestar – ¿o… prefieres en la tuya? – pregunto amablemente ya que yo no contestaba.

-En tu casa… si está bien… ¿a qué hora? – le pregunte entre pausas.

-Te parece bien si te recojo en tu casa como a las ¿seis? – me dijo con una sonrisa grabada en sus labios.

-Sí, está bien. Como a las seis entonces – luego de eso no volvimos a hablar.

El señor Banner continúo explicando de qué se trataba el trabajo que teníamos que realizar. Así trascurrió la clase hasta que sonó el timbre. Cuando iba a recoger mis cosas una mano me detuvo suavemente.

-Bella ¿me dejas ayudarte con tus cosas? – lo dijo de una manera tan…tan…tierna.

-No te molestes, yo puedo sola – me salió de una forma cortante ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? Él solo trataba de ayudarme.

-No es ninguna molestia – insistió haciendo ademan de tomar mis cosas.

-Enserio, yo puedo sola – tome mis cosas antes que lo hiciera él y pude sentir como él se tensaba.

-Bueno, pero al menos déjame acompañarte hasta tu coche – dijo serio.

-Está bien – le dije sonrojándome, avergonzándome, por mi comportamiento anterior, él solo me sonrió y nos fuimos camino al estacionamiento. Esta vez solo se encontraban allí Alice y Jasper. Saludamos a los chicos, estos también nos saludaron y siguieron embobados el uno con el otro. Entonces decidí subirme en la camioneta y no interrumpirlos y además hacia un frío que me calaba hasta los huesos. Pero cuando lo iba a hacer una mano blanca tomo la manilla de la puerta y la abrió para mí.

-G-Gracias – Maldita sea ¿Por qué tenía que ponerme tan nerviosa cuando estaba cerca de él?

-De nada – se acercó y me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras yo solo me quede quieta, mejor dicho paralizada, y pude sentir su delicioso aroma. Luego se separó de mi cara, se dio media vuelta, se adentró en su hermoso volvo y desapareció de mi vista.

Mire hacia donde se encontraba Alice y que entonces se acercó a Jasper depositando un suave beso en sus labios pillándolo por sorpresa. Luego mi hermana sin pronunciarle a Jasper palabra alguna se subió rápidamente a la camioneta y comenzó a conducir. Vi por el espejo retrovisor que Jasper quedo en shock viendo nuestra camioneta desaparecer.

-Alice ¿qué diablos fue eso? – le pregunte aun perpleja por lo sucedido.

-No lo sé Bella – en su rostro había un mescla de sorpresa y amor – Tenía ganas de hacerlo hace mucho tiempo.

-¿Viste como lo has dejado? Tienes que hablar con él Alice – le dije seriamente y cruzándome de brazos.

-Lo sé Bella, créeme que lo sé – hablo ella entre un poco cabizbaja y… ¿alegre? Hay Alice quien te entiende.

Cuando llegamos a casa vimos que el coche patrulla de Charlie estaba aparcado, que raro. Con Alice solo nos miramos extrañadas. Abrimos la puerta y allí estaba Charlie sentado en el sofá viendo un partido de fútbol americano en la pantalla plana.

-Hola chicas – nos saludó y se levantó de donde se encontraba sentado.

-Hola papá ¿qué haces aquí tan temprano? ¿Ha pasado algo? – pregunte yo sorprendida.

-Es que no tenía mucho trabajo y me tome la tarde libre... y pienso que las dejo solas demasiado… además quería pasar tiempo con ustedes – A nosotras se nos cayó la mandíbula hasta el piso – ¿les apetece salir a cenar con su viejo padre? – nos preguntó.

-Claro que si nos apetece… y no eres viejo papá – le dijo mi hermana cariñosamente cuando salimos del asombro y nos abrazamos los tres a la vez.

Charlie nos llevó a un restaurante precioso en verdad y conversamos acerca de muchas cosas, como por ejemplo acerca de nuestra vida en Phoenix, de Renée, aunque con Alice estuvimos evitando hablar acerca de nuestra abrupta venida a vivir a Forks.

Llegamos a casa, con Alice le dimos las buenas noches a Charlie y subimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones.

Sentí un toque en la puerta, ya sabía quién era, se le estaba haciendo costumbre venir cada noche a mi habitación, así que solo le dije un "pasa Alice". Ella abrió la puerta y camino con dirección a mi cama sentándose en esta junto a mí.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – sabía a lo que venía pero no quería escucharlo.

-Bella aunque allá estado allí con Jasper – comenzó ella.

-Mejor dicho embobada con Jasper – trate inútilmente de distraerla.

-¡Bella! No trates de distraerme que no lo vas a conseguir te lo aseguro – ¡Demonios! pensé mentalmente.

-Bueno a lo que iba... me doy cuenta de cómo te pones cuando Edward está a tu lado – hay dios, allí viene – dime Bella ¿que sientes por él? ¿Te gusta? – Alice porque tienes que preguntarme justo de quien estoy tratando de dejar de pesar.

-No Alice, no me gusta – de manera involuntaria salte de mi cama – ni siquiera lo conozco bien y… la verdad es que no creo que eso llegue a suceder… – me interrumpió.

-O no quieres que suceda – ¡Alice! !maldita sea!

-Como sea. Si en caso de que llegase suceder, cosa que dudo, ¿acaso crees que alguien como él pudiera corresponderme? – pregunte yo.

-Sí. – me respondió en seguida.

-No. – Contradije rápidamente – Alice míralo a él: guapo, inteligente, el más popular del instituto, ademas tiene una novia hermosa casi de ensueño… y luego mírame a mí: fea, sin personalidad, torpe… no valgo nada – le dije con un nudo en la garganta y agachando la cabeza.

-No digas eso Bella, tu vales mucho – me dijo mirándome levantando mi cara, yo no aguante más comencé a llorar y ella me abrazo, como siempre hacia, ese gesto me reconfortaba.

-Alice la verdad es que… no sé lo que siento… estoy muy confundida… – dije una vez que estuve más calmada – por un lado me aterra sentir algo por él, no quiero que me lastimen otra vez... no quiero. Pero por el otro solo quiero sentir que soy amada… deseada – no alcance a terminar de hablar cuando nuevas lagrimas ya se derramaban de mis ojos.

-Bella solo tú sabes que eso puede cambiar – me dijo ella.

-No lo sé Alice, yo…yo… yo solo… necesito descansar y aclarar mis ideas – Quería estar sola. Necesitaba sumergirme en la inconsciencia.

-Supongo que está bien. Buenas noches hermanita – nuevamente me dio un abrazo y luego se retiró de mi habitación.

Me quede pensando en lo que dijo Alice pero algo en mi me decía que no debía sentir lo que estaba empezando a sentir por Edward, cosa que no quería saber lo que era.

Me encontraba otra vez en el frondoso bosque pero esta vez estaba recostada sobre el frío suelo. Sentí nuevamente la misma mano blanca, pero esta vez enrollándose en mi cintura y levantándome amorosamente del suelo, levante la vista y pude ver que el hombre que me recogía era Edward. Mire nuevamente hacia la oscuridad producida por los árboles, allí se encontraba otra vez la sombra de un hombre pero algo había cambiado en esta, ya no era la sombra de Jacob, esta era más alta y menos musculosa. Entonces la sombra comenzó a avanzar hacia adelante con paso lento y pude ver con total claridad que se trataba de… Edward.

El Edward de las sombras traía grabado en sus perfectos labios una sonrisa burlona y en sus ojos podía ver la maldad emanar. Él comenzó a caminar hacia mí, sentí el terror incrustándose en cada célula de mi cuerpo y entonces mis piernas fallaron pero el Edward que tenía a mi lado me sostuvo y me volvió a estabilizar, luego giro mi rostro y lo tomo entre sus manos, me miro tranquilizándome y con el amor más puro e infinito que puede existir. Como pude deslice mi mirada hacia donde se suponía que se encontraba el Edward de las sombras avanzando hacia mí pero… había desaparecido.

Me desperté agitada, con una sensación de angustia y a la vez de alivio clavada en mí pecho. Mire en el reloj de mi velador y vi que eran las 3:45 de la madrugada. Aun me quedaban unas horas más para dormir así que volví a recostarme para tratar de dormir nuevamente. Y lo conseguí ya que a los minutos después caí en un profundo sueño.

-Bella, Bella… – escuche entre sueños que una voz me llamaba mientras una mano me removía suavemente – levántate o vamos a llegar atrasadas – ¡Maldita sea! ¡Otra vez no! Abrí los ojos de un sopetón y mire la hora, faltaban quince minutos para entrar a clases lo que me dejaba diez minutos para prepárame. Me levante y me dirigí al baño, me duche y me puse mi ropa lo más rápido posible, tome mi mochila y mi impermeable y baje las escaleras a toda prisa. Alice ya me esperaba a la entrada de la casa observándome con cara de diversión.

-Bella ¿no vas a comer nada antes de irnos? – preguntó la duende aguantando una carcajada y de lo más relajada.

-Alice no hay tiempo – la tome del brazo y la lleve corriendo a la camioneta. Afuera estaba lloviendo, cosa nada rara, aunque hoy hacia menos frío que los otros días.

Cuando estábamos camino al instituto mi hermana comenzó a reírse y yo no le veía el porqué, es más, estábamos a punto de llegar atrasadas.

-Alice me puedes decir ¿Qué es lo gracioso? – pregunte irritada.

-Bella ¿es que hoy no piensas peinarte? – me dijo cuándo se detuvo un poco su risa.

-¿Qué? – no entendía a que se refería.

-Mira tu cabello Bella – hice lo que ella me dijo, me mire en el espejo que tenía la camioneta… ¡Maldición! ¡Se me había olvidado peinarme! ¿Pero cómo…? Que hago ahora, mi pelo es horrendo y no se va a arreglar con una simple peinadita.

-Alice por favor dime que tienes un cepillo y una liga para el cabello – le suplique juntando las manos igual que como cuando rezas.

-Hay un cepillo en la guantera pero no traigo ninguna liga – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

Comencé a desenredarme el pelo y por lo menos quedo un poco más pasable de lo que estaba. Tendría que andar todo el santo día con el cabello suelto, no estaba acostumbrada a eso. Nos bajamos de la camioneta increíblemente ahora llovía mucho más que cuando salimos de casa y en unos segundos mi pelo quedo empapado completamente y para que decir mi ropa. Nos dirigimos lo más rápido que daban nuestras piernas a nuestras respectivas clases.

Y para más remate esta semana habían hecho un cambio en el horario, por lo tanto, en vez de dos horas de Biología a la semana ahora eran cuatro así que hoy me tocaba Biología a la segunda hora.

Las dos primeras horas pasaron como un rayo aunque claro que no faltaron los chistositos, mejor dicho Tania y sus "amiguitos", que se burlaron y se rieron en cuanto puse un pie en el salón de clases, me gritaron cosas ofensivas que… prefiero no recordar. Así que ahora me dirigía al laboratorio con mi ropa y mi cabello aún empapados. Sentía que en mi estómago revoloteaban pequeñas mariposas que se incrementaron al entrar al salón y verlo allí sentado, incluso no me importo el hecho de que se burlaran de mí.

Tiritando de frío y nervios tome asiento a su lado, ahora que lo pienso no fue tan mala suerte el que me olvidara de hacerme una coleta, ya que mi castaño cabello me servía como una muralla que evitaba que él me mirara y yo me perdiera en sus ojos.

-Hola Bella – me saludo la aterciopelada voz de Edward.

-Hola-a E-Edward – le respondí a través de mi cabello y en ese momento recordé al Edward de mis sueños que me miraba con un amor infinito y sentí el calor de la sangre agolparse en mis mejillas. Entonces él se levantó de su asiento y escuche el sonido de un cierre bajar e inmediatamente después sentí que alguien depositaba sobre mis hombros, algo suave, calentito y de un aroma inconfundible, me obligue a levantar la mirada y Edward acababa de retirar sus manos de su chaqueta que estaba sobre mí ropa mojada, mientras que él solo se había quedado en una camiseta gris de manga corta que marcaba su escultural cuerpo.

-Supongo que tienes frío – me dijo sonriendo y volviendo a sentarse en su puesto.

-Edward… pero y tu… solo estas en camiseta… – intente hablar pero no me dejo continuar.

-Bella no te preocupes no tengo frío – pero mentía ya que vi cómo se levantaban lo vellitos de sus brazos – además no quiero que te enfermes.

-M-Muchas g-gracias – me sentía tan bien al inspirar aquel exquisito aroma que desprendía su prenda sobre mí.

Entro en la sala el Señor Banner. Edward no volvió a hablar en toda la clase. Cuando esta finalizo me levante de mi asiento y ordene mis cosas para poder salir.

-Ten Edward – le dije tendiéndole su chaqueta.

-Quédatela Bella al rato me la devuelves – me dijo esto y me dio unas de sus hermosas sonrisas torcidas. Cuando reaccione emprendí camino hacia la salida.

-Bella – me llamo él cuando no me faltaba mucho para salir por la puerta.

-¿Si? – me regrese y le pregunte confundida.

-Eh… eh... nada – me dijo y me pareció como si se hubiera reprendido mentalmente. Debo de haberlo imaginado. Yo solo le dedique una sonrisa de "no hay problema". Le di la espalda y me apresure a salir lo más rápido posible de allí y me dirigí a mi casillero a por mi dinero para el almuerzo. En cuanto lo abrí casi me dio un ataque… allí había una hermosa y perfecta rosa blanca que en el tallo llevaba una nota pegada que decía:

"_**Bella por favor no lo olvides: hoy a las seis."**_

Me quite su chaqueta, la deposite dentro del casillero y tome la rosa. El gesto de recordatoria me pareció algo tan… tierno. Pero ¿Cómo podía pensar que se me olvidaría algo como eso? Si aún estaba tiritona después de que me pidió ser su compañera de trabajo. Aunque había algo que no cuadraba…

-Bella – Emmett casi me hizo saltar del susto que me dio y la hermosa rosa que tenía en las manos cayó al suelo.

-¡Oh! ¿Qué es eso Bellita? – me pregunto sonriendo y recogió la rosa – acaso ¿un admirador secreto? – se carcajeo Emmett.

-¿Qué dices, Emmett? yo no tengo admiradores – ni nunca los tendría.

-Ok. Fingiré que te creo Bellys – me dijo usando uno de los tantos apodos que me había puesto.

-¡Emmett! – Le llamo Rosalie que venía desde unos de los extremos del pasillo – No molestes a Bella.

-No osita, solo le pregunta a Bellys quien era su admirador secreto – No. Emmett no dijo eso ¿cierto?

-¿Porque? – pregunto Rose con cara de sorpresa y de ¿sospecha?

-Por esto – Emmett le mostro la rosa y el mensaje que tenía pegado.

-¿Quién te dio esa rosa Bella? – me pregunto Rose entrecerrando sus azules ojos.

-F-Fue tu… hermano – le dije sonrojándome. ¿Qué caso tenia mentirle?

-¿Jasper regalando rosas? Eso no le va a gustar nada a Alice – dijo Emmett riéndose escandalosamente.

-¡Emmett! – Le llamo Alice que venía corriendo – necesito que me ayudes a abrir mi casillero ¡esa maldita chatarra no se abre! ven conmigo. Nos vemos Chicas – nos dijo y se lo llevo del brazo casi arrastrándolo por el pasillo.

-¿Bella? no fue Jasper ¿cierto? – Algo me decía que ya sabía de quién se trataba.

-No. Fue… Edward – agache la cabeza – es que tenemos un proyecto que hacer… para Biología – me apresure a decirle, ella solo asintió lentamente. Guarde la rosa en mi mochila y luego nos fuimos a almorzar. Rose estuvo rara todo el resto del día. Sonó el timbre para salir y como esta clase me tocaba junto con Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett salimos todos juntos para el estacionamiento. Con Alice nos despedimos de todos y nos fuimos a casa.

Ya en mi habitación saque la rosa que tenía en la mochila y la observe bien. Era hermosa, cada pétalo era único y perfecto. La deje encima del velador en un pequeño florero con agua y llame a Charlie para avisarle que tenía que ir a hacer un trabajo de Biología con un compañero del instituto. Luego de la llamada comencé a ordenar mis cosas para que pasara la hora más rápido.

Pero mientras hacía mis cosas habían una pregunta que revoloteaba en mi mente: ¿Por qué?. Él podría habérmelo dicho perfectamente en clases pero en vez de eso me dejo la rosa con la nota en el casillero, era algo muy extraño.

* * *

**¡Holaaaaa! ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto? ¿No les gusto? Hay esa Bella, como se le pudo olvidar ¡peinarse! Jajajajajajaja Bueno… Please no sean malitas y déjenme un Review ¿siiiii? Se los agradezco mucho, cuídense y nos leemos pronto. Saludos desde Chile.**


	7. Sácame de aquí

*******DISCLAIMER: ****Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de la maravillosa Stephenie Meyer. La historia es mía.**

* * *

"**JUGANDO CON BELLA" **

***CAPITULO 6: "SACAME DE AQUÍ"**

_**ROSALIE POV**_

Me levante temprano después de haber pasado una muy excitante y placentera noche con mi "osito" Emmett que seguía durmiendo dulcemente en mi cama. Decidí bajar a la cocina por un vaso de agua.

Mientras me lo tomaba me quede pensando en Bella y que en el poquito tiempo que la conocía ya la quería como a una hermana y en lo que Alice me había dicho, con nada de detalles, que Bella había sufrido mucho en el pasado por un chico y que no quería volver a enamorarse ya que tenía miedo a que le volviera a pasar lo mismo.

También me parece muy extraño lo de Edward, no sé lo que se trae entre manos pero algo bueno no es. Me comenzó a parecer sospechoso cuando me pregunto su nombre con tanto interés.

_**Comienzo Flash back**_

Me levante a la hora de siempre y me vestí. Hoy era el segundo día de clases. Cuando iba a bajar las escaleras sentí a alguien llamarme.

—Hey Rosalie —me llamo mi hermano "play-boy".

— ¿Qué pasa? Eddy —como me gustaba llamarlo así, sabía que odiaba ese nombre.

—Nada, solo quería hacerte una pregunta —lo mire desconfiada.

—Canta rápido Edward que no tengo todo la mañana para ti — ¿Qué será lo que quiere saber?

—Es solo que… quería saber cómo se llama la chica de cabello castaño que estaba ayer con ustedes sentada en su mesa. Creo que es nueva ¿cierto? —qué extraño ¿por qué le interesaba el nombre de una chica que no podía ser atractiva para él?

— ¿Quién? ¿Bella Swan? —le pregunte asiéndome la tonta, sabía perfectamente a quien se refería.

—Bella —repitió en un bajo susurro para el mismo.

—Bueno se llama Isabella, pero le gusta que la llamen Bella —el quedo pensativo por un segundo, pero luego reacciono.

—Ok, gracias Rose —dijo tranquilamente y comenzando a caminar, pero yo tenía curiosidad. Lo tome por el brazo haciéndolo retroceder.

— ¿Que estas tramando Edward? —le pregunte directamente. No me gusta andarme con rodeos.

—Rosalie ¿porque siempre piensas lo peor de mí? —me dijo con cara de borreguito. Oh pero que equivocado estaba si creía que esa técnica funcionaria conmigo.

—No sé, no sé… dímelo tu —le dije sarcásticamente mientras él ponía los ojos en blanco y se adentraba en su habitación a cambiarse, supongo yo, porque solo andaba con pijama.

_**Fin flash back**_

Primero llegaba dos veces con Bella "acompañándola" hasta su camioneta y se despedía con un beso en la mejilla, Edward no era de dar besos en la mejilla.

No sé porque tenía la sensación de que Edward estaba jugando con Bella, porque mi hermanito no era de fijarse en alguien como ella. Debía admitir que Bella no era muy agraciada físicamente que digamos, pero era una gran persona con un gran corazón puro y hermoso.

Vi que la mochila de Edward se encontraba sobre la silla de la cocina. Me entro curiosidad por revisarla, a lo mejor encuentre algo, así que la abrí y allí encontré una hermosa rosa de un blanco perfecto. ¿Para quién sería esa rosa? Edward tampoco era de los chicos que regalan rosas. Tendría que esperar a ver qué pasaba porque él no me lo diría, obviamente.

Subí a mi cuarto a vestirme ya que no iba a dormir más, con toda esta situación se me había quitado hasta el sueño. Cuando abrí la puerta Emmett se encontraba en la cama, pero luego sentí que alguien me tomaba por la cintura mientras que de una suave patadita cerraba la puerta.

—Osita Rose ¿Dónde estabas? Me desperté y no te encontré a mi lado… me sentí muy solito —me dijo mi osito con un puchero en su hermosa cara, creo que se está juntando mucho con Alice.

—Osito Emmett solo fui por un vaso de agua, es que tenía mucha sed —le dije juguetonamente.

—Bueno osita, a mí se me ocurre otra forma de quitarte la sed —dijo sensualmente y me alzo para que yo enrollara mis piernas a su cintura. Me beso apasionadamente, profundizando el beso mientras introducía su lengua en el interior de mi boca, acariciando la mía. Enseguida introdujo sus manos bajo mi polera, comenzó a acariciar mi espalda y de paso desabrochaba mi sujetador. Sentí mi intimidad palpitar dolorosamente y mojarse. Luego comenzó a bajar sus manos por mi cintura hasta llegar a mi trasero y comenzar a masajearlo. Emití un gemido junto a su boca. Cosa que lo hizo tomarme con más fuerza, me deposito en la cama y… bueno, ustedes ya saben el resto.

Luego de las cuatro primeras horas de clase me dispuse a ir a la cafetería para almorzar con los chicos pero antes de llegar vi que Emmett estaba con Bella en su casillero y por la cara de esta mi osito la estaba molestando. Bella estaba empapada, con el cabello suelto y revuelto, no le preguntaría por su aspecto ya que no quería incomodarla.

Yo le reprendí a Emmett pero luego él me mostro una rosa que era igualita a la que tenía Edward en su mochila pero esta rosa tenia pegada una nota que decía _**"Bella por favor no lo olvides: hoy a las seis."**_ Le pregunte a Bella quien le había regalado esa rosa a lo que ella me contesto que había sido mi hermano. Mi Emmett pensó que era Jasper, bueno no podía culpar a mi osito de que no se diera cuenta porque ¿Quién pensaría que Edward regalaría una rosa?

Luego de que ella guardo delicadamente la flor en su mochila, nos fuimos a almorzar. Observe que Edward miraba fijamente a nuestra mesa pero cuando se cruzó con mi mirada el muy cobarde se voltio y siguió riéndose con sus amiguitos que eran, increíblemente, más imbéciles que él. Tendría que hablar nuevamente con mi querido hermanito, nótese el sarcasmo.

Cuando llegue a casa tuve que esperar que él llegara, se demoró más de lo habitual. Supongo que estaría revolcándose con la perra de Tania. Cuando finalmente llego lo tome del brazo y lo subí casi arrastrándolo por las escaleras con dirección a su cuarto. Cerré la puerta.

— ¿Que pasa Rosalie? ¿Porque me subiste así? —Me pregunto al molesto y la verdad es que me daba igual – ¿acaso tanto trabajo te costaba decir "hey Edward necesito hablar contigo"?

—No empieces con tus jueguitos Edward Anthony Masen Cullen —así es, nombre completo. Estaba muy enfadad con él—. ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

—No sé de qué me hablas Rosalie —me dijo asiéndose el tonto el muy sinvergüenza.

—Te estoy hablando del truquito de la rosa blanca —el abrió sus ojos un poco y nervioso miro su reloj.

—Oh… Lo siento Rosalie pero tengo que recoger a Bella, tenemos que hacer un proyecto —me dijo rápidamente y me sonrió burlón para luego retirarse con paso apresurado. ¡Awww! esta vez se salvó pero juro que le voy a sacar, aunque sea a golpes, lo que trama con Bella.

_**EDWARD POV**_

Me encontraba conduciendo hacia la casa de Bella. Me había producido mucha gracia verla toda mojada y con el pelo revuelto aunque lo malo fue que tuve que aguantarme todo el frió que hacía y todo por ser un caballero –me reí en mi interior– y por la apuesta claramente. La verdad es que me había asustado un poco la reacción tuvo Bella cuando le pregunte si podía ayudarla con sus cosas ¿Por qué habría reaccionado así? Esta chica sí que es muy rara.

Oh, pero me acorde de lo mejor... ¡la rosa!. Las chicas no se resisten a que un hombre les regale rosas, espero que ella no se la excepción.

Aunque lo que si me asusto un poco fue la "conversación" que tuve con mi hermanita, está claro que sabe que algo tramo con Bella, pero ¿sabrá todo? Tengo que tener mucho cuidado con Rosalie si no quiero perder la apuesta y quedar en ridículo.

Estacione fuera de la casa de Bella, me baje de mi volvo, camine hacia la casa y toque su puerta. Ella abrió, note que se había hecho su horrenda coleta otra vez. La verdad es que se veía un poquitito mejor con el pelo suelto.

—Hola Bella —le dije—. ¿Nos vamos?

—Hola Edward, claro —me respondió intentando sonreír.

Le abrí la puerta de mi coche para que subiera luego lo rodee y me subí. Comencé a conducir pero entonces ella dijo algo que estaba esperando.

—Gracias Edward —se sonrojo en cuanto pronuncio aquellas palabras.

— ¿Por qué, Bella? —me hice el tonto, me gustaba ponerla nerviosa.

—P-Por la r-rosa blanca —me dijo nerviosa. Eso era lo que quería.

—Oh. Sí, eso. ¿Y te gusto la rosa? —vi a través de su casi translucida piel como subía la sangre a sus mejillas.

—S-Sí. Es muy hermosa… —respondió tímidamente—. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta Edward?

—Claro, lo que quieras — ¿qué será lo quiere saber?

— ¿Por qué? — ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿Cómo? —pregunte confundido. Como me gustaría poder leerle la mente.

—Eso… porque me dejaste esa nota con la rosa, quiero decir, que me lo podrías haber dicho en clases —no pensé que me preguntaría eso. Me tomo desprevenido.

—No lo sé —obviamente no podía decirle que era porque estaba tratando de enamorarla. Luego de eso dijimos una sola palabra más hasta que llegamos a mi casa.

_**BELLA POV**_

Cuando llegamos a su casa, que digo casa, era una verdadera mansión. Él se bajó de su coche y rápidamente cruzo a mi lado y me abrió la puerta del volvo. Cuando íbamos caminando hacia la entrada me dijo que sus padres no estaban, por sus respectivos trabajos. Me abrió la puerta principal.

—Bella ¿quieres algo de tomar? —me pregunto una vez dentro de su casa y luego de haber tomado mi chaqueta y dejarla sobre un colgador.

—Solo agua —tenía un poco de sed.

—Bueno, entonces acompáñame a la cocina —me pidió amablemente y me condujo a una hermosa y amplia cocina blanca que contaba con aparatos electrónicos muy modernos y una mesa en el centro de ella.

—Por lo que veo —miro hacia una nota que estaba en la mesa—. Vamos a estar solos ya que Rosalie salió con Emmett y supongo que Jasper estará con Alice —luego arrugo la hoja y la tiro al cesto de la basura.

—Oh —fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Estaría a solas con él.

Luego de tomarme el agua que me sirvió me condujo por una escalera de madera, muy hermosa, en la cual en las paredes del costado se encontraban muchos retratos.

Me quede prendada de una en especial que había llamado mi atención. En esa imagen se encontraban tres hermosos pequeños, de más o menos seis añitos, sobre un hermoso caballo de color negro. La niña tenía el cabello rubio, el niño de en medio de color cobrizo y el último de color miel, supongo que serían Rosalie, Edward y Jasper. Mientras que a un lado se encontraba una mujer muy guapa que supongo seria su madre, quien tenía sobre sus brazos a un niño, un poco robusto y de cabello oscuro, que lloraba desconsoladamente. Estaba segurísima de que aquel niño era Emmett. La mujer lo miraba amorosamente, al igual que lo hacia el hombre que estaba a su lado sujetando las riendas del caballo. El hombre era joven, de cabello rubio, casi como el de Rosalie, alto y muy guapo. Se veían tan unidos. Una verdadera familia.

— ¿Son… ustedes? —pregunte maravillada por la imagen de ver a Edward cuando niño.

—Eh… sí —contesto un poco avergonzado—. Recuerdo que nos gustaba mucho irnos de vacaciones al campo. Ese día Emmett se molestó porque no alcanzo espacio en el caballo —sonrió despreocupado. Mi corazón dio un fuerte golpe en mi pecho—. Ese fue el año en que recibimos a Jasper —recordó con melancolía.

— ¿Recibieron? —pregunte confundida.

—Sí. Todos nosotros somos adoptados, Bella —me contesto con naturalidad. Y la verdad es que tenía mucho sentido. Cada uno era muy distinto al otro, no solo en la parte física que era muy notable.

—Oh —fue mi genial respuesta—. ¿Y qué sucedió con tu verdadera familia?

—Bella, ellos son mi verdadera familia —respondió un poco molesto—. Lo siento… es solo que… —comenzó a decir apenado.

—Es muy duro para ti… entiendo —trate de restarle importancia.

—De todas formas no debí hablarte así —me dijo con la mirada gacha.

—Edward —el levanto la cabeza y me observo fijamente—. No te preocupes… no hay problema —él me sonrió y luego seguimos subiendo por la escalera. Entramos a una habitación que se encontraba al final de un largo pasillo.

—Bella este es mi cuarto —me dijo abriendo la puerta y permitiéndome entrar. Su habitación era hermosa, tenía una pared completa de vidrio que permitía ver los verdes árboles, tenía un plasma enfrente de una gran cama azul, un equipo de música y un estante lleno de Cd.

—Tienes mucha música —le dije observando su colección y un poco nerviosa de estar a solas con él.

—Si —me contesto. Entonces vi que su equipo de música estaba encendido.

— ¿Qué estabas escuchando? —le pregunte mientras presionaba el botón que decía "play", y comenzó a sonar una melodía que me era muy conocida.

—No sé, es que… —antes de que terminara de hablar le corte.

—Claro de luna… es genial —me gustaba mucho esa canción.

— ¿Te gusta Debussy? —me pregunto sorprendido.

—Sí. Es una de mis favoritas —le conté.

—También es una de mis favoritas —me dijo él sonriendo, tomo mi mano y al hacerlo me recorrió el cuerpo esa ya tan conocida electricidad—. ¿Te gustaría bailar? — ¿Qué dijo? ¿Yo? ¿Bailar? Oh no.

—Es que… yo… yo… no se… bailar —le dije avergonzada. Jamás había asistido a ningún baile escolar o fiesta alguna como para que supiera hacerlo.

—No hay problema eso podemos solucionarlo —me dijo sonriéndome de lado, se me acelero el corazón. Él levanto mi mano que tenía sostenida y me hizo girar sobre mi eje y como hoy mi mala suerte no podía estar ausente me tropese con uno de sus pies y me iba a caer de espalda pero él fue más rápido y me sostuvo de la cintura mientras me quedo mirando a los ojos y yo me sumergía en un hermoso océano verde esmeralda. Él comenzó a acercarse peligrosamente hacia mí. Pero esto no podía suceder y tenía que romper esa conexión que nuestros ojos habían encontrado en este momento.

—E-Edward… el trabajo —logre pronunciar mientras me sonrojaba nuevamente. Este me puso sobre mis pies nuevamente.

—Oh si… el trabajo —lo dijo de una forma que dejaba entrever algo… pero ¿qué? "Hay Bella ahora resulta que te estas poniendo paranoica" le escuche decir a la ya conocida y molesta voz en mi cabeza.

Terminamos rápidamente, limitándonos solo a conversar del trabajo que dejamos sobre su escritorio.

—Bella nosotros somos amigos ¿cierto? —me pregunto de espalda hacia mí.

—Eso creo… ¿por qué? —dije extrañada por su repentina pregunta.

—Porque me preguntaba ¿Qué fue lo que te hizo decidir venir a vivir aquí? —me pregunto lo mismo de la primera clase en la que hablamos.

—Edward… yo… —me corto.

—Bella por favor confía en mí —me dijo clavando sus ojos en mí, quería contarle pero había algo que me detenía y no me permitía confiar totalmente en él.

—Lo siento Edward pero yo… yo… —agache la cabeza. Si seguía mirando sus ojos no soportaría y terminaría contándole toda la verdad—. No puedo —me levante y tome mis cosas para irme a mi casa.

—Bella —me llamo antes de que saliera por la puerta y yo me detuve sin pronunciar palabra alguna y me quede de espaldas a él. Sentí que su mano me tomo del brazo y me giro para que quedáramos frente a frente. Él se fue acercando lentamente a mi cara, yo solo me quede inmóvil viendo lo que pretendía hacer. Ya podía sentir su aliento en mis labios pero puse mi mano libre en su pecho y lo empuje suavemente hacia atrás.

—Edward ¿qué haces? —esto tenía que ser una broma ¿Por qué él podría querer besar a alguien como yo?

—Bella… —no lo deje terminar. Yo estaba horrorizada por lo que pudo haber pasado.

—Me tengo que ir —me solté de su suave agarre y me marche de aquella habitación.

—Bella, Bella… por favor espera, no te vayas —escuche gritar a Edward detrás de mí. No quería estar un segundo más en esta casa. Justo cuando iba en la mitad de la escalera, la puerta principal se abrió.

—Alice —exclame de sorpresa, venia junto a Jasper.

—Bella ¿Qué haces aquí? —me pregunto con mirada picarona. "Si supiera" dijo la vos en mi cabeza. Entonces vi que Jasper miraba hacia donde se suponía que debía de venir Edward.

—Sácame de aquí, Alice —le pedí cuando estuve junto a ella. Podía ver por su expresión de que no entendía nada. Ella me tomo del brazo y me llevo fuera de la casa. ¡Gracias al cielo! Alice andaba con nuestra camioneta. Nos subimos rápidamente y cuando cerré la puerta de la camioneta vi como Edward salía corriendo de la casa.

— ¡Bella, por favor espera! —grito este tratando de detenerme.

—Vámonos Alice. ¡Arranca! —casi le grite. No quería escucharlo ni mucho menos verlo, me moría de vergüenza. Alcance a ver como él se quedaba parado en la mitad de la calle. Llegamos a casa y agradecí que Alice no preguntara nada en el camino pero sabía que tenía que contárselo todo así que mejor que fuera ahora.

—Bella ¿podemos hablar? —me pregunto seria, mientras yo había comenzado a subir por la escalera.

—Está bien —nos sentamos allí mismo, en un escalón.

—Bella ¿me puedes decir que paso con Edward? —me miro con confusión en sus ojos. Ella no entendía nada.

—Alice él… él… intento besarme —solté, llevando mi cara hacia mis piernas.

— ¡Sí! ¡Yo sabía! —comenzó a gritar mi hermana. ¿Qué diablos le pasa a esta? Como puede ponerse contenta con lo que sucedió—. Tú le gustas.

— ¡Pero que estupidez dices! —Del salto que pegue casi me caigo por la escalera pero ella me alcanzo a sujetar por el brazo y me sentó de nuevo en el escalón— No te das cuenta de que solo lo hizo por lastima —gimotee.

—Oh, Bella por favor no seas tan dura contigo misma —me dijo aun sonriendo.

—No estoy siendo dura conmigo misma solo estoy siendo realista, porque sabes yo no soy ciega y puedo verme en un espejo —le dije sarcástica.

— ¿Qué sientes por él? —otra vez con la preguntita que quería olvidar ¿es que Alice no se cansaba nunca de preguntarme siempre lo mismo?

—No lo sé, Alice —le respondí cabreada—. Ahora por favor me puedo ir a la cama que no tengo ganas de nada. Y si Charlie pregunta algo… no se… inventa cualquier cosa, me da lo mismo.

—Ok, pero por cómo te pones yo creo que si sabes que sientes por él. Pero como quieras. Descansa hermanita y buenas noches — "¡déjame ya!" pensé.

—Nos vemos Alice —le dije mientras subía a mi cuarto.

Me senté en mi cama y me quede pensando en lo que sucedió, o mejor dicho en lo que casi sucedió. La verdad es que no sé cómo enfrentarlo y preguntarle porque había tratado de besarme, no quiero que me diga que fue solo porque le di lastima. "!Bella admítelo! el te gusta" me dijo la maldita voz de mi cabeza. Pero que estupidez, como me va a gustar él si apenas lo conozco y además… ¡por dios santo! él tiene novia… y muy hermosa por cierto. Jamás la dejaría por alguien como yo.

Sé que lo mejor para mí en este momento es alejarme de él. Sí, eso es lo que haría, trataría de evitarlo lo que más pueda. Lo sé, es algo completamente infantil pero si funciona… pues ya está, eso es lo que haría.

Mi cuerpo ya no tenía fuerzas y mi mente no quería pensar más, así que me deje llevar por los brazos de Morfeo.

_**EDWARD POV**_

"_Edward ¿qué haces?"_ ¡Dios! no podía parar de reír cada vez que recordaba la cara que puso la fea cuando intente besarla por segunda vez ya que la primera vez cuando coloque mi pie "casualmente" para que ella tropezara no me resulto como yo esperaba. Pero sí que era difícil de sacarle ese maldito secreto suyo.

¡Ring! ¡Ring! ¡Ring! Donde mierda puse ese maldito cacharro.

—Diga —conteste una vez que encontré mi celular.

— ¿Edward? —Perfecto, era Tayler.

—Sí, soy yo. Dime —comenzamos a hablar. Me dijo que me juntara con ellos en el bar, así que tome mis cosas y conduje hacia allá.

Cuando llegue me aparque y me fui al interior donde ellos ya me esperaban.

—Hola —los salude, esta tarde andaba de muy buen humor.

—Bueno Eddy y como vamos con la fea ¿eh? —pregunto Mike Newton sin rodeos y con una sonrisilla burlona.

—Excelente —"¿Oh, enserio Edward?" me pregunto mi conciencia.

—Pues no se nota mucho que digamos —dijo Mike nuevamente. De verdad que tengo muchas ganas de golpear a este pendejo que ya me está cabreando.

—Tranquilos que tarde o temprano ella solita va a caer en mi cama, se los aseguro —me comencé a reír y ellos me siguieron, excepto Newton. "¿En verdad crees eso Eddy? Recuerda que hoy Bella salió casi arrancando de tu casa" ¡ya cállate! Dije para mí mismo, para acallar esa vocecilla molesta y sarcástica que rondaba por mi cabeza. Además las feas como Bella sí que están necesitadas de "amor", así que no pasara mucho tiempo para que ella venga corriendo a mí para rogarme que la haga mía, de eso estoy seguro.

* * *

**Holaaaa, ¿Cómo han estado? ¿Les gusto el capítulo? ¡Ohhh! Pobre Bella, Edward es un maldito y un maquiavélico. **

**Haaaa se me olvidaba… como escuche por ahí, de otra autora: "Los reviews son mi salario como escritora de Fanfic" Así que porfa si quieren y pueden déjenme uno que se los agradezco mucho. Se me cuidan. Besos, nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
